Ahi Vamos
by Boggart Girls
Summary: En esos tiempos estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, en mis fantasías con él ... . Él me volvía loca, un castaño de ojos color miel, no mucho más alto que yo, moreno y con facciones perfectas. Bien formado para su edad, diecisiete.


_Si, volví con una de mis bizarreadas mágicas de dos noches. Si tiene faltas y repeticiones perdonenme (y avisenme), porque yo no las veo. Anyway, creo que está clarisimo como el agua que los personajes no son mios sino de la maravillosa Rowling. Los dejo queridos. BG. _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ahí vamos**

Viento. Frío. Despeje. Libertad. Felicidad. Eso es lo que siento en ese momento. Cada vez que asciendo más y más, ya no pienso ni siento nada más, además de las primeras cinco palabras. Estábamos mi escoba y yo, solas, y ella y mis sentimientos pasajeros son los que me incitan a seguir subiendo. Esos sentimientos me atrapan cada vez que vuelo, porque es el vuelo el que me lleva a sentirme mejor.

Mi nombre es Katie Bell, tengo catorce años y estoy cursando el cuarto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Debo admitir que no soy una gran bruja, pero tengo mis encantos. Me distingo principalmente por mi valentía y también por mi lógica, algo que le dio muchos problemas al Sombrero Seleccionador cuando llegué al colegio. Me quería enviar a Ravenclaw, porque poseo muchas de las cualidades de uno de ellos, como sería mi inteligencia, rapidez y lógica innata. Pero no se decidía porque también tengo ancestros Gryffindor, heredé la valentía, el orgullo y el honor que ellos poseen, y entonces el Sombrero se decidió por esta última casa, y debo decir que no se equivocó. Realmente pertenezco aquí.

Otra cosa que me distingue es ser parte del equipo de Quidditch de mi casa, algo que muchos y muchas desean ser. Entré hace dos años, como cazadora y allí me quedé. Amo el deporte, porque me da vitalidad que no encuentro en ninguna otra cosa. Sé que todavía soy chica, apenas una adolescente, pero creo que mi futuro estará relacionado con este deporte, porque no veo ninguna otra alternativa para mí. Se me da muy bien jugar al Quidditch y lo utilizo, no solo para demostrar mi personalidad agresiva en cuanto al juego, sino también para despejarme y poder pensar en otra cosa que no sea en **él. **

Mis vuelos nocturnos no son más que un capricho de niña malcriada, porque cuando era pequeña mi padre solía llevarme a dar paseos por la noche, en su escoba. Por las noches en el colegio, me iba sola con mi escoba a pensar en otra cosa allí arriba, muchas veces dejando tareas incompletas para el día siguiente, pero yo las necesitaba. En esos tiempos estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, en mis fantasías con **él**, los vuelos me ayudaban a despejarme pero no lograba sacarlo del todo de mi cabeza. Sabía que no tenia oportunidades con **él**, pero eso no me quitaba el poder soñarlo despierta. Él me volvía loca, un castaño de ojos color miel, no mucho más alto que yo, moreno y con facciones perfectas. Bien formado para su edad, diecisiete. Y lo peor de todo no era que no lo podía tener, lo eran las cuantas que si podían, y que se aferraban a él cada noche, en alguno de los rincones. Una tras otra pasaban y a mí me molestaba mucho el pensar que yo no era una de ellas. Nadie sabía esto pero yo no pensaba decírselo a nadie si no se lo confesaba a él primero. Y eso nunca iba a ocurrir, a pesar de que yo era de esas chicas que iban con la verdad y con coraje. Simplemente porque me llevaba tres años y porque era mi capitán, el capitán de Quidditch de mi casa. Sí, Oliver Wood. Además de una burla también recibiría un tormento en mi cabeza que me diría que no había hecho lo correcto. No, no deseaba eso. No quería salir lastimada. Sabía que no perdía nada, pero ¿y si tampoco ganaba nada? ¿Para qué?

Pero todo cambió esa noche, cuando mi queridísimo capitán Wood me vio salir a escondidas de la sala común con mi escoba, agarró la suya y me siguió. Me tomo desprevenida cuando cantaba a gritos volando cerca del bosque prohibido.

-Katie. –me dijo, con una sonrisa asomando en su rostro. Y yo, sorprendida, casi me caigo de la escoba.

-Wood, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Observándote cantar, por cierto, muy buena la versión del tema melancólico que cantabas. No sé que será pero sería un buen aporte… para el Heavy Metal.

-¿Qué quieres? -ya estaba a la defensiva, no me gustó para nada su burla, pero sabía que lo hacía sin intención de molestarme.

-Preguntarte que hacías aquí.

-Emm, si, trato de relajarme.

-¿A los gritos?

-Es una forma genial para mi gusto.

-Para mí no, si no quieres que se despierte Hagrid y te mande derechito al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Problema mío. Vete si no quieres salir perjudicado.

-No, prefiero quedarme a ver el recital, y también como termina…

-Y yo prefiero no tener público hoy, gracias.

-¿Qué tal si bajamos, damos una vuelta por los jardines y me cuentas qué es lo que te trae tan… preocupada? ¿será el partido del sábado?

-Eso es lo que tú quieres, mira si me voy a preocupar por el maldito partido. Y no gracias, me quedo acá arriba.

-Entonces te acompaño.

-No deseo tu compañía.

-No me interesa, me quedo. –Oliver se terminó quedando, como terco que es. Su presencia me ponía nerviosa. Y eso que **él** solo estaba en silencio detrás de mí. **Él **era el chico, el único, que me volvía loca. Me atraía su simple olor, sus miradas, su todo. Lo amaba desde que me dejo entrar al equipo y no fue solo por eso, sino también por su encanto. **Él **era mi chico, y no lo pensaba compartir con nadie, y tampoco toleraría competencias, y la tenia permanentemente. Y yo solo quería parecer fuerte delante de él. –Se que quieres bajar a dar un paseo conmigo, bajemos, bajemos, bajemos… -me ganó su insistencia y me encontré caminando sorpresivamente a su lado. -¿De qué quieres hablar, Kate? –Así me llamaba _"cariñosamente"_ y yo lo odiaba.

-De nada, _Ollie_. –Acentué en mi última frase el sarcasmo.

-¿Prefieres _gritarlo_? -el señor Sarcasmo le decían, pero en esto nadie me ganaba.

-¿Prefieres callarte? -Nadie podía creer la confianza que había entre nosotros dos. El me llevaba tres años, ya estaba en su último año, y yo, una sinvergüenza de catorce, le faltaba **así **el respeto.

-Si quieres hablar de algo aquí estoy, y sino grítamelo. –Las ganas de confesarle todo eran más y más grandes. Confesarle todo mi amor por él, y todo mi odio por sus chicas. Expresarle cuanto me molestaba que ande pavoneándose con ellas y yo mirarlo como una tarada detrás de alguna armadura. Comentarle también que me fascinaba su forma de ser, su sencillez, pero también su forma de enamorarme. Y yo solo era una chica de catorce, y él, en sus esplendorosos diecisiete. Entendía a la perfección mis caprichos de niña pequeña y yo pensaba que demostrándole lo que sentía, lo iba a tomar totalmente de sorpresa, porque no lo tomaba para nada en cuenta.

¿-Sabes que es lo que me trae tan mal? ¿En serio quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres saber cuál es la razón por la que vengo todas las noches a, por lo menos intentar, pensar en otra cosa que en eso que me saca la cabeza? Te aseguro, no quieres saberlo. –Ya está. La intriga picaba en su interior, ya estaba plantada. Decidida, se lo iba a decir todo, todo lo que yo sufría por él. No lo iba a aguantar más, si le gustaba bien, sino también. Yo no perdía nada.

-Te aseguro que si, Katie. ¿Piensas que no lo noté? Estas perdida, no sé que será, pero últimamente te veo descuidada, con la cabeza en otra parte, no prestas atención. Yo se que las chicas son así, siempre en la Luna están, pero solamente las que están obsesionadas con algo. Enamoradas, se podría decir.

-¿Por qué no te miras al espejo? No me puedes hablar de obsesiones cuando tienes ese… _problemita con el Quidditch_.

-Es cierto, pero tú no eres así, Katie. Te conozco y sé que muy pocas veces estas en la Luna. Eres **diferente**. –la última palabra resonó en mi cabeza varias veces. ¿Diferente? ¿En que sentido? ¿Diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado en las chicas? ¿Diferente para bien? ¿O para mal?

-¿Diferente? –resoplé dándole a entender que solo repetía para mis adentros. Pero él no lo entendió así.

-Si, diferente, no eres como las demás. –golpe bajo. Al parecer vio mi semblante y trató de corregirse, pero ya era tarde, yo estaba por estallar. –No, no me explique bien me parece. Diferente en el sentido de que…

-¿En el sentido de que, a ver? ¿Diferente a todas tus chicas con las que andas revolcándote por las noches? ¿Diferente a aquellas? Digo, ¿Soy tan pero tan fea que ni el más tonto de los estudiantes de aquí se fija en mí? Entonces ¿cómo haré para que te des cuenta lo loca que estoy por ti? "una chica de catorce, son cosas de niña, no es buena para mí".

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices? No hablaba sobre eso. –parecía sorprendido y asustado a la vez.

-Bien, ahí vamos Oliver. Me he decidido a soltártelo todo. Contarte todo, porque eso es lo que tú quieres saber, que me trae tan perdida. Que es lo que me confunde y me nubla la vista. Me encantas, desde mi segundo año, pero este último tiempo se ha agravado mas al verte con esas, todas las semanas, una nueva. Y yo me moría del deseo por dentro, e intentaba no demostrarlo. Y al parecer lo hice bien porque tu ni enterado. Pero si, eso era. Estoy obsesionada, como dijiste, te pienso día y noche, y vengo acá a tratar de olvidarte, pero simplemente no puedo porque cada vez que lo intento tu imagen se plasma en mi cerebro y no me deja hasta que me voy a dormir. Y por un lado lo odio, porque lo único que logro es inventarte en mi mente, y no puedo sacarte. –me quedé sin palabras, y él también. Unas lágrimas asomaban en mis ojos, pero las disimule agachando la cabeza. Luego de un par de segundos que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, él se animo a hablar, tomándome del mentón con el dedo índice, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Qué era lo que te detenía? Si te molestaba tanto, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Kate, no quiero que sufras por mí, porque no soy nadie para ti, no te merezco. Eres una persona genial, pero siento que yo no soy para ti, no te sirvo, mereces algo mejor, debes saberlo.

-Pero Oliver… ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije antes?

-Katie, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y no soy yo. Perdóname. –Se acercó y me plantó un beso en los labios, fugaz, si, pero muy tierno. Me tomo sorprendida, no esperaba eso para nada, luego de tirar abajo todas mis fantasías con él. Luego se separó de mí y se encaminó de nuevo al colegio, dejándome sola y sin consuelo. De allí en más, Oliver y Katie solo eran amigos en el Quidditch, y luego de ese año, no nos hablamos mas ni lo volví a ver. Con su beso cerró su propia etapa y me sumí en otra, una de permanentes cambios, en la que estoy ahora. Pero eso ya es otra historia y yo solamente quería contarles aquel _affair_ de parte mía con él, que solo describe una etapa pasada, aunque a veces me encuentro recordándola y deseando que él vuelva a decirme que todo lo que me dijo fue mentira y que estaría conmigo hasta el fin de nuestros días, pero obviamente **eso nunca pasara**.


End file.
